Evil inside of me, is on the rise
by RoxyMoron
Summary: Monroe admits his feeling to Rosalie. Will his feelings get carried away. R&R please! MonRosalie one shot


Okay, so this is my first Grimm/MonRosalie fanfic. I wrote it today during work backwards. Meaning I started with the end and then spent 2 hours thinking of how to start it. So please sit back, enjoy and hopefully you won't hate it

* * *

Rosalie opened the door smiling brighlty "Monroe, what are you doing here?" her smile faltered when she saw the wild look in his eyes. "Monroe? Are you okay?"

He wondered that himself as he suddenly kissed her. He was confused, why was he doing this. Not that he didn't want to kiss the beautiful fauchbau in front of him.  
'Stop it, stop it!' he thought as he started to pull away from her. His eyes widened when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. The kiss became more passionate as they move into her apartment, Monroe kicking the door shut as he pushed her against the wall. They finally parted both heaving for air.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" he started backing up to leave, when she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be" she said blushing, looking up at him "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that."

He smiled lowering his head to capture her lips again. The kiss started getting more passionate as he started trailing kisses down he jaw, working his way down to her neck.

"Ow! Monroe you bit me" She reached her hand up gasping in confusion as she saw her bloodstained hand "Monroe, stop I'm bleeding" she said trying to push him off of her.

She winced in pain as he grabbed her hands and shoved them against the wall growling at her. "Monroe, what are you doing? You're hurting me." She was getting scared he wasn't talking anymore just growling and staring at her with his blood red eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, but this one felt different, more primal and as he started on her neck again, nipping at the flesh.

She struggled against his grip around her wrists "Monroe, please stop. What's wrong, sweetie please tell me." She vision blurred as he bit her neck again.

"Stop!" she screamed aiming a kick at his shin. He roared as he pulled away in pain. She used this opportunity to get away, she was almost at her front door when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and stopping her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" he growled in her ear "The fun has just begun!" with one arm holding her arms down, he traced a clawed hand across her stomach.

"Monroe, please" she whispered tears running down her cheek "Somethings wrong with you, let me call Nick he can help" her breath hitched as he started digging his hands into her stomach.

"The Grimm can't help me, he'll never understand"

She slowly turned around in his grip looking up at him "Monroe, sweetie please tell me what's wrong. I can help you. What do you need?" A sigh of relief escaped her as he turned back into his human form and hugged her tightly.

"I need you to hide, Rosalie" He whispered in her ear "I need you to run and hide" he tilted her face up and kissed her forehead.

"Monroe, I don't understa..."

"GO! I don't know how long I can control this." he scream shoving her away and she caught herself on the bedroom doorway. Tears streaming down her face she started to slam the door shut, when a claw hand forced it opened. Eyes darting around the room looking for a weapon to use. Grabbing her bedside lamp she threw it at him, only to watch it be batted away like a common house fly.

She was trapped, she realized as he was closing in on her, forcing her towards a corner. "Monroe, you're scaring me" she said as her back hit the wall trying to put as much distance between her and the blutbaden before her. She was trembling, as blood continued to pour down her neck staining her sweater.

"Monroe, please stop" more tears ran down her face as she watched him raise his clawed hand. 'This is it' she thought. She closed her eyes tightly and screaming his name as the claw swiped towards her face "MONROE!"

"Monroe...Monroe wake up" the blutbaden grumbled as he felt a hand lightly shaking him awake.

"What! Where am I? Is she?" he was rambling looking at his hands which he was surprised were not covered in blood.

"Good morning sleepy head." His head shot up as he saw the beautiful fauchbau smiling at him. "Monroe, are you o..." she didn't get to finished as she was suddenly wrapped up into a bear hug.

"Rosalie! You're Okay!" he cheered, spinning her around and then pulling her close.

"Yes I'm fine... can you put me down now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior. He smiled sheepishly as he set her back on the ground but never really letting go of her.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." she asked concerned.

"Oh that, oh that was nothing don't worry about that" he brushed it off, but she could tell from the fear in his eyes that he was lying.

They both stared into each others eyes, it started out awkward but then their heads started inching closer together until there was just a single breath that separated them, when finally their lips touched in a short and sweet kiss.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" he started backing up to leave, when she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be" she said blushing, looking up at him "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that."

She smiled and she pulled him back down to capture his lips, not noticing his eyes were turning red.

* * *

Whatcha think? Thoughts? Concerns? This is one of the first serious stories I've written. Remember honesty is a good thing.

Do you like the little thriller nod I added at the end?

R&R RoxyMoron!


End file.
